1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to suspension systems, components thereof and to methods of assembly, and, in particular, to vehicle suspension systems having linearly movable assemblies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Chamberlain, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,606, discloses a mounting for independently sprung front wheels of automotive vehicles.
Phelps, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,926, discloses an automotive suspension.
Ziegler et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,039, disclose a unitized sliding pillar rear suspension.
Ziegler et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,350, disclose an arcuate sliding pillar independent wheel suspension.
Eirhart, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,653, discloses a spindle ball guide independent suspension system.
Cooper et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,691, disclose a trailer suspension apparatus.
Smith et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,733, disclose another trailer suspension apparatus.
Kawagoe, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,044, discloses an automobile suspension system.
Royle, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0112661 discloses a vehicle with retractable wheels.